


Home

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But my voice must be too quietToo wavering for you to be heardIn such a big world "





	Home

" " Can you come home yet ?" I demand

To the stars and the skies

To the Angels and God

To everyone up above

" Life isn't the same without you " I whisper

But I figure soemthing must be wrong

I must have committed some sin

Because no one

Not even you

Seems to hear my plead

So I lay broken

And damaged

And Waiting for you till eternity

Just then a shooting star lights up the sky

I hear the Christmas bells chime

And watch the whole town turn into a sea of lights

With colorful , beautiful twinkles

" Come home " I say again

But my voice must be too quiet

Too wavering for you to be heard

In such a big world "

**Come home please**

**I can't celebrate Christmas knowing you're gone**

 

 

 

 


End file.
